Midnight Robin
by Shiro Tsukiko 2003
Summary: Yui is a girl that doesn't know what love is. As she grew up, she was taught how to kill, torture, and lie. That is all she knows how to do. Can the Akatsuki show her what love is, can they show what a familly is as well? Read and find out (you can also find this story on wattpad under chibikitty2003). This is unbetaed.
1. Chapter 1

**Tsukiko: Well, this is the rewritten version of my first story so, please, do tell me what you think and be honest. **

**Itachi: Just start the story! **

**Tsukiko: Itachi the disclaimer first if you please.**

**Itachi: Fine, Tsukiko does not own Naruto and if she did then we would all hate it.**

**Tsukiko: On with the story and ****warning, this might include violence and mild language...**

"speaking"

_thoughts _

_**container talking to the beast**_

_"**tailed beasts talking" **_

_**tailed beasts thinking**_

_\- this is a line break =) -_

**Chapter 1**

A girl perched on a small, metal chair in a small, cube classroom. Shadows danced a dance of horror as tears fell one by one like small, delicate raindrops down her face. The 'teenage' girl rubbed the black and blue imprints of fingers that were left on her arm by her 'friends. _Yea right more like my bullies!_ _I hate this place!_ She thought bitterly to herself. She only stayed in this wretched place to hide and learn to protect herself from her worst nightmare and her most hated person…..Orochimaru. She would leave if she could. More tears made their way down her face and fell to the hard tiled floor with soft taps.

The door that led to her safe haven that hid her from her personal demons slammed open with a resounding bang. The door was pushed open so roughly that its hinges rattled. She shrank into the shadows, hoping that they would hide her, but she knew that it was all just wishful thinking on her part. Three females strutted into the room with confidence, as if they owned the place. Their heads were held high and their lips drew back in an ugly sneer. She whimpered softly and her hands grasped the chair until her knuckles turned white. Her azure eyes widened and they became wild, searching for an exit.

"Don't bother, we had a… friend make sure that you couldn't escape our wrath this time," a blond declared as she took long strides closer to the poor, frightened girl, her little group following her with malicious grins.

_\- this is a line break =) -_

Her breath came out in quick, harsh gasps as she watched the girls draw near. The leader crackled cruelly and kicked the girl in the stomach with her 4" heels. She fell to the ground hacking and choking on the air that had been forcefully pushed from her lungs. She was on her knees, clutching her stomach with only one hand to support herself. The pain raced its way through her body and it spread like a wildfire. Her hair created an inky curtain to concealed her face, and thus successfully blocking her vision. In her vulnerability, she did not see the fist that went flying towards her. It knocked her on her back, her hair spread out behind her like a halo. She glanced at the group of females and in return, she received a teeth clattering slap.

"Don't look at us scum," the group said in perfect unison.

The slap left its mark in the form of a red hand imprint on her cheek as it began to appear. One of the girls, the redhead, pulled out a knife and slowly, as if savoring the feeling, pressed into her skin, leaving small, shallow cuts on her porcelain skin. The vivid crimson blood contrasted greatly with her pale skin that had almost never seen the sun. She knew that they were far from done, and she braced herself for the torture that was sure to come.

A few hours later the females exited the room with a satisfied smirk, leaving her a bruised, bloody mess. She let out soft moans of pain as she glared up at the ceiling of the room. Every fiber of her being felt like it was being set ablaze. She stood up, wincing as the cuts stung as she did so, and closed her eyes. A concentrated look washed over her face. Her face scrunched up and a deep frown marred her youthful face. A soft green glow spread over her body and her injuries, one by one, began to heal. As soon as the process was over and done with, she stalked out of the room with a determined look on her face. _It is time to leave this place! _She thought spitefully to herself.

She walked out of the room and into the crowded lounge that was the gathering place most of the students of Sera High School for Assassins. All the girls were standing in their own little gossiping circles. Her most recent bullies were bragging to their friend about their latest beating, with her being the victim. She glared in disgust at their general area. She took confident strides toward the gossiping group of females. They were so busy chatting that they did not notice her until she slapped the blonde that was the leader of her current bullies. The blonde yelped in surprise before staring at her with a face that was corrupted with hate and anger. The only redhead of the club raised her perfect, manicured hand to strike her down, only to be stopped by an icy stare.

"You are a true monster and the world would be a better place without you," she intoned coldly, a harsh smirk in place.

She turned on her heel and made a beeline to the front door of the school. They were never supposed to leave Sera, and if they did, they would be hunted down and killed like animals. A teacher stepped out in front of her, his arms were folded and an eyebrow was raised as if challenging and mocking her decision. She mumbled in frustration under her breath and took a step closer menacingly. _Why couldn't everyone just leave me alone and get out of my way? _She sighed and quickly connected with the bond and mind-link that she had with her tenant and first friend Saya, the twelve tailed phoenix.

**Saya, am I allowed to resort to violence to solve this?**

"**Yes, hatchling, but be careful."**

**I will! Stop worrying!**

She cut off the connection before the phoenix could reply and let out an exasperated sigh. She turned to face the teacher and looked at him in an expectant way, urging him to elaborate.

"Where do you think you are going Miss Yui?" he answered her provocation head on, acting quite dumb.

"I'm leaving this hellhole, now get out of my way or suffer the consequences," The now named Yui returned readily and emotionlessly.

The poor teacher did not heed her warning and soon found himself lying on the tiled floor, limbs twist in impossible angles, and without a head. She huffed in annoyance as she stared down at her ruined white sundress that was now speckled with the teacher's red blood.

"Now look at what you did! You did, you ruined my dress!" Yui whined much like a child would.

At this point, everyone was gaping, and thinking _You just killed a teacher and could possibly be killed, and you're worried about your dress! _She sent them a sinister glare before declaring that anyone that followed her would be sent back in pieces, and with that, she was racing out the door. She rushed into the Forest of Chaos and disappeared into the shadows of the trees before anyone could even start to process what she had just said and did. As soon as she felt that it was safe, she quickly formed the hand signs that would break the illusion that hid her true age: Tiger and Ram. With a poof of smoke, her eight-year-old self was revealed to the world. Yui darted a quick glance around as she heard multiple pairs of feet pitter-pattering against the sticky, muddy forest floor. She was not in the mood to cause mass slaughter at the moment and so she did the smartest option that came to mind and ran. After a couple of miles the sound of feet stopped echoing in her ear, she checked behind her and due to her inattention of what was in front of her, she ran into something solid and was knocked to the ground.

Yui glared up at the man who she had run into and snapped, "Watch where you're going bastard."

They both stared at her in shock before bursting out in laughter, which caused her to scowl.

"What's a midget like you going to do about it?" they shot back, still snickering.

She hopped to her feet and sent them a fiery glare before putting her hands on her hips and kicking one of them where the sun does not shine. Her frown turned into a sickly sweet smile, a smile so sweet that it put honey to shame before she stuck her tongue out at them. As she waited for the one she kicked to recover, she observed the duo.

The one she had kicked had unnatural silver hair and he had red eyes that were the color of freshly spilled blood. He wore quite revealing clothes, showing off his six-pack and his skin tone was quite light, but not as pale as her own skin. He seemed to be spewing curses left and right, he was hopping around like mad clutching his most sacred place. It must have been quite hard to do so with the giant the tri-blade scythe that was strapped to his back.

His partner was the exact opposite to how the other was acting. He had what appeared to be stitches that covered his feet and hands and, she presumed, his whole body. His face was blank and it seemed as if he had no emotions what so ever. He wore a white mask that hid most of his face. The only thing that was visible on his face were his green irises with no pupils and red sclera. He also wore a white hood that hid the rest of his head. He was also tanned and muscular, but three things that she noticed was that they both wore was a black cloak that was decorated with red clouds, nail polish, and a ring.

_Oh shit! _Yui thought in panic.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Tsukiko: A cliffhanger!**

**Itachi: Shut up already! **

**Tsukiko: Well I'm done. What do you think? Oh and here's Yui's info. One other thing before I forget sorry for any mistakes I might have made with the grammar, and tell me if you find any. **

**Name: Akamine Yui**

**Age: 8**

**Rank: S-class**

**Chakra Nature: you will find out as you read the story**

**Kekkei Genkai: Dorobogan (I made it up.)**

**Tailed Beast: The Ten-Tailed Phoenix (Her name is Saya)**

**Weapon: her sword Kage Tenshi and her flute named Akuma**

**Codename: Black Robin or Devil's Angel**

**Looks: long black hair that falls in loose waves that fall to her mid thigh, azure eyes, pale skin, a flower pin in her hair for her poisons, and she usually wears a white sundress and black flats**

**Background: At age 2, Yui watched as her parents were murdered. Orochimaru found her and used her as an experiment. When she was 3, she began to talk to Saya. Yui managed to escape from Orochimaru at age 4. She spent two years training in a different location and she fell in love with a boy she had met a valley of flowers, and she was heartbroken when he disappeared. After that, Yui enrolled in a school for assassins called Sera. While she was at this school, she made herself look 16 with a genjutsu. At age 6, Yui was at Jounin level, and at age 8, kage level. Yui was also put in the Bingo Book as an S-class missing-nin. She is a master at torture, traps, and many other things.**

**Dorobogan: the ability to steal other Kekkei Genkai, and its major weakness are that every time she uses it to steal someone's Kekkei Genkai she gets life-threateningly ill. If she uses it too much at the same time she will die. **

**Notes: Yui has almost stolen all Kekkei Genkai in existence.**

**Itachi: Review or I'll send you to Tsukuyomi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsukiko: Yay! I finally finished rewriting the second chapter. I'm sorry I took so long. **

**Itachi: Pfft! As if anyone is reading your FanFiction.**

**Tsukiko: Stop being a jerk, you're lucky I haven't sought revenge….yet. (****・｀****ω´****・****) **

**Sasuke: You couldn't do anything even if you tried! **

**Tsukiko: You wanna bet! Anyways, I don't own Naruto or anything, so on with the story. **

"speaking"

_thoughts _

**container talking to the beast**

"**tailed beasts talking" **

_**tailed beasts thinking**_

\- (this is a line break ^.^) -

**Chapter 2**

Yui stared up at the man with multiple stitches in growing annoyance as he gave neither attention nor reaction to her antics. She growled slightly as he raised an eyebrow as if questioning her sanity as she resorted to making funny faces at him to see if he would react. She huffed indignantly before turning to the silver-haired man that was still jumping up and down in pain, before sighing and pivoting around and preparing to sneak away. A cold voice stopped her, questioning in a mocking superior tone, where she was going.

"You can talk!" she squealed when she realized it was the man with stitches that had called out to her.

The man grunted, irked. The man with silver hair had finally finished his fit and had settled for glaring at her petulantly. Yui shrug her shoulders before staring at the man with stitches expectantly, completely ignoring the silver-haired man. They turned to each other, communicating silently, before bursting into shouts and began furiously arguing. She rolled her eyes and settled for waiting for their 'mature' conversation out. When will it end? Yui mused as she watched them bicker like six-year-olds. Now to see how far I can push them. With this thought in mind, the raven burst into insane laughter causing everyone to pause and glance at her, questioningly.

"So, Stitches, Hyena, when are you gonna start acting all age? I'm not getting any younger over here…. Are you guys done?" Yui taunted as they grew more and more enraged with every word that passed from her lips.

They hands balled into fists and their eye began to gain an odd twitch as she continued to jibe at them. She was relishing in the glares that she gained from the duo, so much that she did not register that there was someone behind her until Stitches and Hyena began mouthing desperately, their mouths moving at a breakneck speed, to someone over her shoulder. She whipped around to see a man with spiky bright orange hair and metallic purple eyes with multiple rings surrounding his pupil. He possessed the Rinnegan. He was dressed in the same get-up as the other two nitwits, but he had the aura of a leader. He wore six piercing on both ears, three piercing running down both sides of his nose, and two piercings under his lower lip that made it appear as if he had fangs.

"Who are you?" Yui demanded snootily. "You know if you sneak up on girls like that they'll think you're a pervert."

They all gaped at her in shock. The ginger-haired stranger began to twitch slightly before turning slowly back to the Zombie brothers.

"Who is this… this child?!" he inquired in a monotone voice, speaking as if Yui was not in hearing range, much to her indignation.

"I can still hear you ya know!" she protested violently, before settling for grumbling beneath her breath in displeasure as they carried on ignored her, deep in their discussion on what to do with her.

"I'm not an object that you can do with what you please!" Yui proclaimed heatedly.

"Shut it girl," the man with piercings roared savagely, glaring fiercely at her before turning his back on her once more.

Yui growled in rage at the nerve he had, treating her like a mere child, but oh no, she was no insignificant juvenile. The raven-haired child crossed her arms across her undeveloped chest with a vexed huff and plopped down on a rough, bark-covered, mossy tree root to wait out the somber conference of the three. She took this time to scrutinize her surroundings. The trees in this forest were a fairly reasonable height with a few low hanging branches. The various wildflowers that speckled the clearing were numerous colors and resembled dots of paint on a green canvas. The many escape routes that she spotted led into a maze of plants and were therefore rendered useless. She was trapped here due to her shortage of chakra. Yui had overused it in her avoidance of her chasers.

Yui was deep in thought and did not notice that the discussion between the three Akatsuki members had ceased and they were now all staring at her patiently. She glanced up, fidgeting under the pressure of the awkward silence that cloaked the clearing.

"What?" Yui snapped as she grew incredibly aggravated.

The group continued in their action before looking away. They all seemed to be observing her for weaknesses. The ginger-haired man calmly strolled towards Yui and grabbed her by the waist. The field and trees blurred in Yui's vision as she was quickly swung over the ginger's shoulder like a sack of rice, his right hand laid heavily upon her upper back to keep her from falling.

"Hey! Put me down you, perv!" she screamed, completely embarrassed to be in such a position.

The man just ignored her and gestured to the other two with his free hand follow him. That was the last thing the raven-haired child saw before the was a jolt of pain resulting from a hard chop to the back of her neck and her entire world faded into an empty black as she lost consciousness.

**~~Time Skip~~**

Yui woke up with a grunt and slowly rose from the uncomfortable slump that she was placed. Her head slowly turn from side to side as she observed her surroundings. She was in a prison cell of sorts. She had chains on her wrists and ankles attached to a dirty, gray stone wall to keep her in place. The floor she was sitting on was made of dirt and there were mice and bugs running free in the empty cells next to her where corpses laid rotting. Broken bones lay scattered before her and a metal door separated the cells from the rest of the structure. This place was a devoid of all light. Yui had been caged like a wild animal. They would pay for treating her in such a manner.

\- (this is a line break ^.^) -

**Tsukiko: That's a wrap. Please leave a comment to tell me there are any mistakes. I am sorry if there as I have no one to proofread for me.**

**Itachi: Shut up.**

**Tsukiko: Stop being a meanie, Ita-chan. **

**Itachi: Was that supposed to be an insult?**

**Tsukiko: No…Anyways review or Kisame will eat you!**


End file.
